


Twin Magic

by ClaryFray588



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFray588/pseuds/ClaryFray588
Summary: Decided to make a fanfic identical to the show but add in Kasey Fray Clary's identical twin sister





	

Kasey sat next to Simon at Java Jones, waiting for Clary to return from her interview with the Brooklyn Academy of Art. The two waited anxiously, both hoping that Clary will have good news to share. Kasey really wanted this for her twin sister so bad, and she knew that their best friend Simon wanted this for Clary just as much as she did.

"Maybe you shouldn't have more caffeine," Simon said as he took the cup away. "That's like your sixth cup." Kasey glared at him. "Give that back before I break your hand or should I just tell Clary that your madly in love with her." Simon looked at the younger Fray and handed back her coffee "Okay you win."  
Kasey smiles when she sees Clary walking towards them but she could see that her older sister wasn't her happy go lucky self right now. Give me the professors names and I will end them." Simon spoke up, from the table they were sitting at. The twins turned to face him after embracing. "You know, with a scathing email to the dean." 

Kasey smacks Simon in the back of the head and Clary laughs, "Did you two think I didn't get in" of course both of them nod and Clary laughs again "I must be a better actor then I thought." Kasey jumps and hugs her twin and says "Damn it sis I should have known you were faking now come on mom has our presents ready."

As soon as the twins get home they enter the downstairs shop "Hey Dot." The two said at the same time, which they had been doing for as long as they could speak. "How's the future looking?" Clary asked, as they stand across from Dot, who was looking over her tarot cards. "Not as good as yours." Dot said, as she looked over the cards that were resting on the table in between them. "The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program." "And by tarot cards, you mean Simon's twitter account?" Clary questioned, even though they all knew the answer. Okay, I follow him." Dot confessed, as if it was some big secret. The three girls let out a few laughs before Dot continues. "Turns out predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated." She said, flipping over a tarot card with a gold chalice on it. "But, I do see birthday presents in your guy's future now gets upstairs and see your mom." 

The twins run upstairs and hear their mother "You did it i am so proud of you" Jocelyn says as she hugs the older twin. "You follow Simon too" Clary says as Kasey sits down at the table. "He only has 92 followers he needs the retweets" Jocelyn says smiling, "Thanks hashtag stockermom" Clary says.

As soon as the twins get settled at the table Jocelyn walks over with two identical boxes "Happy birthday girls" she says smiling. Kasey and Clary both smiled radiantly, as the three of them sat down on the couch. Kasey was the first to open her gift. She pulled out an engraved silver wand with a crystal at the end. Once Clary opened her gift, they realized they both got the same thing. "It's called a stele." Jocelyn explained, taken noticed of the confused looks on the girl's faces. They were both extremely grateful, but neither knew what it was. "Is it like some type of paper weight?" Kasey asked, twisting it around in her hands as she inspected it. "It's much more then than that. It's ancient." Their mother told them, as both girls continued to look over their steles. "I want you to have them." She continued. "It's a family heirloom."

"Hey, I sketched something just like this this morning." Kasey announced, pointing to one of the engraved symbols on the stele. "Yeah, me too." Clary spoke up, and the two shared an intrigued glance. Both unsure how they thought to draw the same thing. "We must've seen it around the house or something." She said, trying to search for some logic behind this unusual coincidence. However, Jocelyn had a concerned look on her face. "Girls, I need to-."

Kasey's phone starts to ring from a text message before their mom can finish her sentence. "Simon." Kasey said to Clary, after reading the message he sent her. "He's on his way over." Clary nodded, and the two stood up so they could go get ready. Jocelyn looks at the twins "Girls we really need to talk" Clary speaks next " Sorry Mom but we can't right now. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight." She explained, hoping that their mom would understand. She noticed the vague look on their mother's face. "It's Simon's new band name. Him and Maureen are gonna take us out after too, for our birthday."

But girls it's 18th birthday and everything's gonna change for you two now." Jocelyn exhaled deeply but she knew this was one argument she wasn't going to win. "We will talk over breakfast in the morning. We promise." Kasey leaned forward and kissed her moms forehead, "We love you." Jocelyn sighed as she watched her two daughters walk away, holding their gifts in their hands. "Thanks for the heirloom." Clary called out, holding up the box with the stele inside. Yet, both girls didn't understand how serious their mother was being, and how much their lives were about to change.

(Begin Flashback)

Clary and Kasey were playing by a lake, trying to reach out and catch a frog that was resting on a lily pad. As Kasey leaned forward to catch it, the water started to rumble. Suddenly, a demon came out of the water and tried to attack the two sisters. Jocelyn quickly made her way to the girls and fought off the water demon before it hurt her daughters.

"Come on." Jocelyn said to the girls, as they made their way over to Magnus Bane's house. After banging on the door an pleading with Magnus to help her, he led them inside his home. 

The two secured the girls in two chairs beside each other. "Mom?" Clary and Kasey whimpered.

"Shhh, girls it's okay." Jocelyn told them, trying to calm the two down. "It's for the best." She insured them.

Though, Magnus didn't seem to agree with Jocelyn's actions. "You're not protecting them. You're deceiving them."

"I don't care I don't want them apart of this so please do it for as long as possible." Jocelyn said, determined to keep them as far away from the shadow world for as long as possible.

"They won't be children forever, Jocelyn." He reminded her.

"Mom, I don't wanna do this." Kasey told her mom, frightened and confused by everything that was happening.

"Please, take their memories." Jocelyn pleaded to Magnus. There was no way she was going to allow her daughters to be apart of this world at such a young age. She didn't want them to grow up in their world.

Magnus looked hesitant, but went along with Jocelyn's plea. He started with Clary, by holding the blue fog by her forehead to take her memories. He then proceeded to do the same to Kasey. Deep down he knew this wasn't right, yet he felt like he needed to do this for Jocelyn.

(End Flashback)

Kasey finished curling the last piece of her long brown locks, in the bathroom. After, she applying a mauve lipstick and made her way into her and Clary's room. "How do I look?" She asked her twin, as she spun around in a circle. Kasey was wearing the top Dot had given her, with ripped black jeans. She stopped in front of their full length mirror to admire the shirt, before grabbing her navy blue sweater and zipping it over the shirt so her mom wouldn't see.

"Amazing!" Clary clapped, jealous of how gorgeous her sister looked. "And me?" She asked Kasey, copying the same twirl she previously did.

"Amazing." Kasey complimented, grabbing her stele in one hand and her sisters hand in the other. Clary grabbed her stele as well and they both tucked them into their sweater pockets. Neither really understood why they were bringing their stele, but it just felt right to them. "Let's go." Kasey said, as the twins make their way downstairs with their arms linked.

"Hey, Luke." Clary and Kasey greeted him in unison, once they noticed he was over. "What's up?" Clary asked as the sisters detached from one another to join their mother and Luke in the kitchen.

Luke broke his attention from Jocelyn and turned to face the girls. "Hey girls. Incredible drawings." He said, after glancing down at both of their sketchbooks on the counter, with ruins drawn all over them.

"Thanks." The twins said at the same time, causing them both to laugh since they've finally realized how often they do it.

"And, I got you these." Luke said pulling out two boxes of spray paint, one for each of the girls. "Spray paint."

Clary immediately looked over the box and smiled. "Oh, they're perfect." She told Luke.

"Maybe I'll go paint up the city with these." Kasey joked, as she picked up one of the cans and pointed it at Luke, only to tease him.

Luke let out a soft chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Kasey. "Now, if you do that then I'm going to have to arrest you." He informed Lexie, keeping a straight face even though they both were only joking. "Same thing goes for you too Clary."

"The paint is for Simon's van." Clary said to Luke, before turning to their mother. "We're insisting he rename the band." Jocelyn let's out a sigh in relief. "Oh, yes please."

Luke's attention averted to the stele sticking out of Kasey's pocket, and soon realized that Clary had hers as well. "Did your mom talk to you girls about those?" Luke asked, acting just as serious as their mother did with them earlier.

Kasey pulled hers out and held onto it tightly. "Yes we talked about them. They're beautiful." She said, looking the stele over one last time, before tucking it back into her pocket.

Luke's face remained serious though, keeping eye contact with both of the girls. "Kasey and Clary, you're both 18 now and-"

"What is with you guys?" Clary asked, bewildered by the fact that they keep bringing this up. "We're turning 18, not heading off on some epic journey."

"But you guys are!" Simon called out, as he walked in and stood in between Clary and Kasey. "See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." He announced, as both girls look up at him and smiled brightly.

Jocelyn still looked nervous and continued to try and convince the girls to stay home, or not go out too late. "You should come back here after." Their mother suggested, hoping that the three would accept the offer. "The city's not that safe right now."

"Mom, we'll be okay." Kasey assured her. "Thanks you though." She said, as the girls grabbed the spray paint and the three best friends started to head out.

"But we will take a rain check." Simon told Jocelyn, just before stopping in his tracks. Kasey and Clary looked at him, confused as to why he was stopping. "Wait." He said, and turned to face Jocelyn. "Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Simon asked, letting his hunger get the best of him.

"Simon, your gig." Clary reminded him, as she started to pull his arm back towards the exit.

Simon and Luke made small talk about his singing as the girls went over and hugged their mom goodbye. Jocelyn held onto the girls tightly, as if it might be their last time embracing one another. "Mom please i can't breath." Kasey choked out.

"Breakfast, us three, tomorrow." She told her daughters to ensure that they wouldn't forget. "Promise?"

"Promise." They said in unison, thinking that their mom would finally let them go, but she continued to hold onto them tightly.

Both girls started repeating the word mom, hoping that it would catch her attention so she'd finally let them go. "Mom, you have to let us go. We're biologically and legally an adult." Clary told her, playing the adult card now that they were 18.

"Yeah." Their mother sighed, as she finally released her daughters. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled, while running her fingers through Kasey's hair.

"Shall we?" Clary asked, linking her arm with Kasey's. The two turned to Simon, who took Clary's spray paint for her.

"Yes." He responded, just before Clary detached from Kasey and hopped on Simon's back. The three then exited the house, with Clary on Simon's back and Kasey followed close behind.

" I just don't understand what she's trying to protect us from. I spend all day in my room or at a coffee shop, and Clary's always in an art studio. Our lives couldn't be more mundane." Kasey ranted to the four of them on top of Simon's van. "Plus, we don't even know much from when she was young." She continued, speaking for both her and Clary, who nodded in agreement.

"Just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen suggested. "Well we would if we could, but she doesn't have any." Clary shrugged. Kasey nodded, "Yeah, and our dad died before we were born." She added in. Maureen was taken back by what they were saying, them having no family seemed suspicious to her. "So you have no one? No uncles? Aunts? Third cousins twice removed?" Every time she would list someone though the twins would shake their heads. "Just us three." Kasey said, holding onto her sisters hand.

Simon added in a few comments about the number of chairs there were for their family every seder - since preschool. But, it didn't change the look on Maureen's face. "You guys don't think that's a little suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep dark secret." Kasey can't contain a slight giggle after hearing the last part. "Maureen trust me, our mom couldn't conceal anything from me and Clary." "It's impossible." Clary said, agreeing with her sister. Their mom could never keep something from them.

Clary and Kasey sat next to each other during Simon's gig. Kasey couldn't help but be mesmerized by Simon's voice, which certainly wasn't helping her get over him like she planned on doing. However, Simon's eyes stayed locked on Clary's during the entire performance, which didn't go unnoticed for Kasey. She envied her sister for Simon being in love with her, and yet Clary didn't even know it. After their performance, the four walked back to Simon's van that was parked outside of Pandemonium. "So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." Clary said, which was followed by all of them huffing out a laugh at the name. "What were we thinking right?" Maureen asked in disbelief.

"But now we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon announced proudly, and him and Maureen celebrated over the name. Clary reached into the van and pulled out the spray paint they had gotten from Luke earlier. "Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired." She told the group as she made her way over to the side of the van. "Come on sis!" She called out to Kasey, who quickly followed behind her.

"Hey, what's that tag you added?" Simon asked Clary, who looked had a confused expression on her face. Kasey wrote out the band name but she had also painted the same symbol earlier that day. Clary looked at the symbol on the van and looked over at her twin, hoping to find some explanation. "I don't know that's the second time today. "That's the same one I've been drawing." Kasey said. The two girls stared at each other knowing that there was no coincidence behind them continuing to draw this symbol that they've never seen before until today.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." Maureen told them, but to Clary and Kasey this was different. It was different because the same thing was happening to both of them. They stayed at the side of the van, keeping their eyes locked on the symbol as Maureen and Simon went over to the trunk. Clary's broke her focus once she felt somebody bump into her. "Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She asked him, clearly frustrated with him since he didn't even apologize.

Kasey looked over and saw that Clary was talking to this guy with blonde hair, who was covered in tattoos. "At least apologize." Kasey added in wanting to help defend her sister against this jerk. "You can both see me?" He asked the girls, taken back by how they could see through his glammor. "Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary shot back at him.

Kasey sighed and grabbed her sisters arm. "Let's just go he's not worth our effort." She suggested, while shooting the mysterious guy a annoyed look. "You two have the sight." He stated, seeming almost agitated by this discovery. Clary couldn't help let out a short laugh, "What did you say?" "How can I not know who you two are?" He questioned, switching his glance between both girls.

"Has that line ever worked?" Kasey asked, thinking that he was hitting on them. Before he could respond, another guy called out for him. "Jace!" They heard his friend yell, which caught the blonde guy's attention. He kept his eyes on the twins with a confused expression before running into Pandemonium to meet his friend.

Clary and Kasey turned towards Maureen and Simon, who were looking at the twins strangely. "Can you believe that blonde dude?" Clary asked them, in disbelief after the encounter her and Kasey just had with him. "What do you means girls there's nobody there" Simon said, raising his eyebrow at his two best friends.

Kasey and Clary both looked shocked, "What do you mean imaginary? Look, he's running into the club." Kasey pointed towards Jace, but Maureen and Simon still didn't see him. I'm "Kase, there's no one there." Maureen informed her, but Kasey didn't want to believe it. Her and Clary both just had a conversation with this dude, there's no way it was all in their head.

"The guy covered in tats right over there" Kasey stammered. "What guy are you two talking about?" Simon asked them, not understanding anything that they were talking about. Clary looked between the two, shocked because she assumed that they were just joking around with them. "You guys seriously don't see him?"

"No." Simon stated bluntly, starring at his two best friends like they losing their minds. "Guys can you stop making us feel like we're insane." Kasey begged, secretly still hoping that they weren't being serious and they actually saw the guy who bumped into Clary. Maureen was quick to respond, "Could you stop acting that way?"

Instead of responding Clary started to take off her sweater, revealing the shirt Dot had given to her for her birthday earlier. Kasey took note of what Clary was doing and did the same, also revealing the shirt she had received from Dot. The twins looked at each other once more, before starting to head inside the club. "Wait, where are you going?" Simon called out to the twins, after catching their sweaters as they tossed them over to him. Kasey turned her body slightly, so she was able to make eye contact with Simon. "To get answers." She told him, before spinning on her heels to catch up with Clary. They heard Simon yell to them "Your fake ID's suck" but they didn't care. They were both determined to get some answers.

Kasey and Clary entered Pandemonium side by side with Maureen and Simon entering behind them. They both started to scan the club for the blonde guy they encountered outside, and Kasey quickly caught sight of him heading towards a restricted area of the club. "There." She mumbled, loud enough for Clary to hear. "I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks." Simon announced to their group. "I'm gonna go with you." Maureen told him, before grabbing his hand and heading over to the side.

The twins were both focused on keeping their eyes on the blonde dude. Both Kasey and Clary could hear their best friend calling out to them, but chose to ignore him as they started to follow Jace. Once he had gone behind the closed curtains, they needed to figure out how they were going to get in there so they could talk to him. Kasey looked around the club trying to come up with an idea, but Clary had already thought of one first. She had gone over to a random guy who also was entering the blocked off space and latched onto his arm. "Somebody works out." Clary said to the man, pretending to admire his arms when she was really motioning for her sister to come over. Kasey quickly made her way over to the guys open arm, latching onto it as well. "Cool contacts."

Once inside they both let go of his arm, and stood close by the entrance. They decided to wait to go over to talk to Jace, since he seemed to be having an intimate conversation with a dark haired women in a purple dress. Kasey wanted to use this time to observe her surrounding, which included a women in white latex dancing for a group of men and another guy leaning against the wall, watching everything unfold. "Watch out!" Clary screamed, suddenly. Kasey turned and saw her sister push the women away from Jace, who was holding a glowing sword in his hands.

"Clary!" Kasey yelled scared for her sister, who had just gotten herself into a bad situation. She wanted to run ahead and grab her, but she felt frozen in place once she saw that the women in the purple dress was now transforming into some kind of monster. "Careful!" Jace shouted, pushing Clary back and sending her sliding across the floor. He looked back at her to make sure she was okay, before killing the monster that Clary had just saved.

Kasey ran over to her sisters side, kneeling down next to her. "Oh my god Clary, are you okay?" She asked, as she watched a fight begin to unfold in front of them. The girl who was once dancing for all the men was now killing them, with a bracelet that turned into a whip. Jace turned to face the girls, and extended his hand out to Clary. "Are you hurt?" He asked her, probably feeling guilty for shoving her the way that he did. Clary nodded in response and Kasey just stood next to her in silence, not knowing what to say or how to react. Seconds after Jace had gone over and helped Clary up, another man started to attack him from behind. He dropped his sword on the couch in front of him accidentally, but continued to fight the guy off without a weapon. Clary stepped froward and picked up the sword off the couch, her and Kasey observed the sword as it immediately started to glow once Clary picked it up.

Both girls were distracted by the glowing blade and didn't notice a demon come up from behind Kasey, who grabbed her and threw her a few feet. Kasey hit the ground hard, and could hear the demon star starting to make his way over to here. Unfortunately, Clary was distracted by Jace who was also fighting off a demon, which Clary eventually helped kill. Kasey looked up in horror, as the demon slowly made it's way over to her. She felt speechless and hopeless, thinking that she was about to die. Suddenly, the guy decimated into orange, black, and yellow shards, meaning that he had just been killed. Kasey looked up at who had saved her, which was the raven haired guy that she saw leaning up against the wall earlier.

Lexie sat across from Simon at Java Jones, waiting for Clary to return from her interview with the Brooklyn Academy of Art. The two waited anxiously, both hoping that Clary will have good news to share. Lexie wanted this for her twin sister so bad, and she knew that their best friend Simon wanted this for Clary just as much as she did.

The three of them had been best friends for as long as they all could remember. They grew up together. Although, Simon and Clary were much closer than Lexie was to Simon, mostly because her feelings towards him were much more than just friends. But she knew that he was in love with Clary, which is why she has never expressed her true feeling towards him. There was no doubt in Lexie's mind that the feeling wouldn't be reciprocated, and she knew that telling him could risk their friendship, which she refused to lose.

Lexie took a long drink from her latte, not even noticing that the cup was shaking in her hands. "My palms are sweating so much." She told Simon, before setting it down on the table.

"She'll get in. I mean she has to, right?" Simon spoke nervously, attempting to calm her down.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Right." Lexie confirmed, hoping that they were correct. The sound of someone entering the coffee shop immediately caught their attention, as their head snapped in the direction of Clary, as she approached them with a disappointed look on her face. "No, Clary." Lexie mumbled as she ran up and pulled her into an embrace for support, thinking that Clary hadn't gotten accepted like they all hoped.

"Give me the professors names and I will end them." Simon spoke up, from the table they were sitting at. The twins turned to face him, and raised their eyebrows at his choice in words. "You know, with a scathing email to the dean."

Clary shook her head and handed him her letter from them. "Don't bother." She said sitting across from him as well, next to Lexie.

Simon unfolded the letter and looked up at Clary in disbelief. "What? Sad face, really? Well played. Well played."

Lexie sped over to Simon, peering over his shoulder to see what it read as Simon and Clary fist bumped each other. CONGRATULATIONS. "Clary this is amazing!" Lexie squealed, as she rushed towards her sister and pulled her into a side hide. "I can't believe you tricked us though." She said, before sitting back down into her chair.

"I can't believe you fell for it." Clary laughed. "You're my twin you should know when I'm lying."

"Well I didn't think that you'd lie to me." Lexie joked, continuing the banter between the two sisters. They were practically identical, aside from the fact that Clary's hair was a bright orange, while Lexie's hair was light brown. If the two shared the same hair color, it'd be nearly impossible to tell the difference between them.

"You know it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." Clary told Simon, who seemed extremely proud of himself after learning this new information.

"You're welcome." He pointed at her proudly, with a small grin on his face.

"Today is going to go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday we've ever had." Lexie exclaimed, after taking another sip from her latte that was now starting to get cold.

"Exactly. Which is why we're celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show." Simon told the twins, which made them really excited. Especially Lexie, who hadn't gone out and had some fun in what seemed like forever. She usually spent her nights sketching in her note book. But, Lexie didn't want to pursue art like her sister did, it was more of a hobby than a passion.

"Absolutely." Lexie agreed, as their new order of lattes and biscottis arrived.

Clary looked up at Simon with mischievous eyes and Lexie knew exactly what she was about to say. "So, what's the deal with you and Maureen?" This question caught Lexie's attention, causing her to shift in place uncomfortably. Lexie had been working on getting over her feelings for her best friend ever since she realized he was in love with her sister, but she couldn't help but be a little jealous at the thought of him with Maureen.

Simon shook his head in denial. "What deal? No deal." He informed them, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't buying it. "We sing together."

"Si, she's totally been crushing on you." Lexie said, while trying to hide the envy in her voice as she spoke.

Simon turned to Clary for confirmation and received a nod from her in response. "What? No." He stammered, taken back by all this new information. The last thing he wanted right now was for Clary to think he had a potential thing with a girl other than her, which was also what Lexie was thinking. Except instead of Clary, it was her.

"Simon how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not notice that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Clary asked, endearingly.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." Simon told her, clearly referring to Clary not realizing that he was in love with her.

Lexie stayed quiet, not wanting to risk saying something that could damage her relationship with her best friend. Although, she couldn't help but notice the way her sister was looking down at the table. Lexie followed her gaze to the drawing of a biscotti on the table. The twins shared a look, both not understanding how the drawing got there.

"That's a latte." Simon said, noticing the weird look on Clary's face as well. However, he didn't notice what she was actually looking at.

Clary looked up, with a confused expression on her face. "But I could've sworn I had a biscotti."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did." Lexie agreed, feeling weird about the strange situation. It was like her biscotti had been magically replaced by a drawing, without anybody actually eating or drawing it.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice." Simon suggested, trying to bring logic to the situation. "Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy. When I'm sad." This got a positive reaction out of both girls as they giggled simultaneously.

"Here sis, have mine." Lexie insisted, as she handed her biscotti over to her twin. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

Clary smiled brightly at her sister, as she placed the biscotti down on the table where her other one used to be. "Thank you."

"You know what?" Simon said, causing both twins to focus their attention on him. "Here's to Clary getting in, and here's to my two best friend's birthday." He continued, raising his mug in the air. "L'chaim."

"L'chaim." The twins repeated, as the three clinked their mugs together. They all took a sip from their lattes with bright smiles on their faces. However, Lexie and Clary's expressions soon changed back to confusion once they looked back down, where Clary's new biscotti was once again replaced by a drawing of one instead.

The two girls entered their home/shop, both laughing as they reminisced on old memories from when they were little. "That was my favorite dress and you ruined it by spilling paint all over it!" Lexie said, pretending to still be hurt over the incident that happened years ago. The two shared another laugh, before making their way over to Dot.

"Hey Dot." The two said at the same time, which they had been doing for as long as they could speak. "How's the future looking?" Clary asked, as they stand across from Dot, who was looking over her tarot cards.

"Not as good as yours." Dot said, as she looked over the cards that were resting on the table in between them. "The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program."

"And by tarot cards, you mean Simon's twitter account?" Clary questioned, even though they all knew the answer.

"Okay, I follow him." Dot confessed, as if it was some big secret. The three girls let out a few laughs before dot continues. "Turns out predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated." She said, flipping over a tarot card with a gold chalice on it. "But, I do see birthday presents in your guy's future."

Tori and Clary's face lit up, both eager to see what Dot got them. "You shouldn't have." Lexie said, as Dot placed two bags on the table for them.

"Tori this is yours. And, this is Clary's." Dot told them, pushing the bags towards the twin it belonged to. "Open them!" She said anxiously, not wanting to wait any longer to see their reactions. Clary's opened hers first, which was a lace black top. Lexie then opened hers to reveal a black tank top that was slightly cropped and had cuts in the sides. Both girls were visibly pleased with their gifts, and the fact that they now had something to wear tonight.

"Wow." Clary and Lexie said together, as they continued to admire their gift from Dot.

"Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, cause your moms my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dot told them, causing Lexie to giggle because their mom really would flip out if she saw these.

Clary held it up, continuing to praise the shirt in her hands. "Yeah, but that's how I know it's cool." She said, and Lexie nodded in agreement.

"That's true." Lexie chimed in, as she folded her shirt back up and placed it back inside the bag. "You are way better at gift giving than magically predicting the future." She teased, causing the three girls to chuckle once again.

Dot shrugged, "Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear." Lexie and Clary pulled her into a hug, both very appreciative of her gifts to them. "Happy birthday guys." She said, smiling into their embrace.

"Thank you." The sisters said at the same time, again.

The three then pulled apart, all smiling brightly at one another. "I love you both, but you have got to stop doing that." Dot told them, referring to how they always said the same thing at the same time, which creeped most people out.

"Love you too." The twins said in unison, but on purpose this time so they could get a reaction out of Dot. Although, they noticed that Dot was acting kind of strange, as if there was a weight on her shoulders.

"Hey Dot, are you okay?" Lexie asked, expressing her concerns the minute she noticed something was up.

Dot paused for a moment, like she was thinking about what to say next. "Yeah." She said chuckling, causing the twins to relax a little. "Yeah, happy birthday. Go up and see your mom." Dot instructed them, keeping a smile plastered onto her face.

Clary and Lexie smiled brightly, before grabbing their bags and making their way upstairs to see their mother.

"Mom!" Lexie called out, to make their presence in the room known. "Did you hear the news?" She asked, referring to Clary getting into the advanced art program.

"You did it! Yay!" Their mother cheered, as she rested the box she was carrying down on the table in front of her.

Clary gave her a look as they made their way over to their mom. "You also follow Simon?" She suspected. The twins set their bags down beside the couch, preparing themselves for the hug they assumed they were about to receive.

Their assumptions were proven correctly when their mom pulled both of the girls into a warm embrace, since she was happy to see them. "He only has 92 followers. He needs the retweets." Their mother said, laughing as she tightened the embrace. "Congratulations." She directed towards the eldest twin, Clary.

Clary chuckled into the hug. "Thank you." She told their mother, Jocelyn. All three separated from each other as their mom turned around to grab something. "Hashtag stalked mom." Clary teased, right before two gift boxes were being presented in front of her's and Lexie's faces.

"Happy birthday." Jocelyn said, as she handed the green one to Clary and the blue one to Lexie.

Lexie and Clary both smiled radiantly, as the three of them sat down on the couch. Lexie was the first to open her gift. She pulled out an engraved silver wand with a crystal at the end. Once Clary opened her gift, they realized they both got the same thing.

"It's called a stele." Jocelyn explained, taken noticed of the confused looks on the girl's faces.

They were both extremely grateful, but neither knew what it was. "Is it like some type of paper weight?" Lexie asked, twisting it around in her hands as she inspected it.

"It's much more then than that. It's ancient." Their mother told them, as both girls continued to look over their steles. "I want you to have them." She continued. "It's a family heirloom."

"They Fray's have heirlooms?" Clary questioned, assuming they didn't have any because as far as they knew, they didn't have any relatives.

Their mother nodded. "A few."

"Hey, I sketched something just like this this morning." Lexie announced, pointing to one of the engraved symbols on the stele.

"Yeah, me too." Clary spoke up, and the two shared an intrigued glance. Both unsure how they thought to draw the same thing. "We must've seen it around the house or something." She said, trying to search for some logic behind this unusual coincidence.

However, Jocelyn had a concerned look on her face. "Girls, I need to-"

Clary's phone starts to ring from a text message before their mom can finish her sentence. "Simon." Clary said to Lexie, after reading the message he sent her. "He's on his way over." Lexie nodded, and the two stood up so they could go get ready.

"We need to talk." Their mother said, desperately wanting to finish the conversation they were about to have.

Lexie felt bad for leaving their mom, but they couldn't miss Simon's performance. "Mom, we can't right now. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight." She explained, hoping that their mom would understand. She noticed the vague look on their mother's face. "It's Simon's new band name. Him and Maureen are gonna take us out after too, for our birthday."

"But it's your guy's 18th birthday, and uh everything's gonna change for you girls." Jocelyn exhaled deeply, really not fond of the idea of her two daughters being out all night.

"Mom, we've had the talk." Clary smiled, grabbing her sisters hand so they could head upstairs to their room. "We're good." She said, hoping it would make their mother feel at ease.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." Jocelyn continued, as she pulled the two girls back once they started to turn so they could go to their room.

"Mom." Lexie said in a soothing voice. Her and her mom had always been extremely close, so she knew she could get through to her. "We will talk, over breakfast in the morning. We promise." Lexie leaned forward and kissed her moms forehead, "We love you."

Jocelyn looked defeated as she watched her two daughters start to walk away, holding their gifts in their hands. "Thanks for the heirloom." Clary called out, holding up the box with the stele inside. Yet, both girls didn't understand how serious their mother was being, and how much their lives were about to change.

Clary and Lexie were playing by a lake, trying to reach out and catch a frog that was resting on a lily pad. As Lexie leaned forward to catch it, the water started to rumble. Suddenly, a demon came out of the water and tried to attack the two sisters. Jocelyn quickly made her way to the girls and fought off the water demon before it hurt her daughters.

"Come on." Jocelyn said to the girls, as they made their way over to Magnus Bane's house. After banging on the door an pleading with Magnus to help her, he led them inside his home. 

The two secured the girls in two chairs beside each other. "Mom?" Clary whimpered, followed by Lexie doing the same.

"Shhh, girls it's okay." Jocelyn told them, trying to calm the two down. "It's for the best." She insured them.

Though, Magnus didn't seem to agree with Jocelyn's actions. "You're not protecting them. You're deceiving them."

"For as long as possible." Jocelyn said, determined to keep them as far away from the shadow world for as long as possible.

"I've already had to give these girls fake memories because you asked me to, and now you want me to take some away?"

"Hey, we promised never to discuss that part of our past. As far as everyone knows, I raised Alexis and I intend on keeping it that way."

"They won't be children forever, Jocelyn." He reminded her.

Jocelyn shook her, keeping her mind set on wiping their memories. "For now, I don't want them to be apart of our world." 

"Mom, I don't wanna do this." Lexie told her mom, frightened and confused by everything that was happening.

"Please, take their memories." Jocelyn pleaded to Magnus. There was no way she was going to allow her daughters to be apart of this world at such a young age. She didn't want them to grow up in their world.

Magnus looked hesitant, but went along with Jocelyn's plea. He started with Clary, by holding the blue fog by her forehead to take her memories. He then proceeded to do the same to Lexie. Deep down he knew this wasn't right, yet he felt like he needed to do this for Jocelyn.

Lexie finished curling the last piece of her long brown locks, in the bathroom. After, she applying a mauve lipstick and made her way into her and Clary's room. "How do I look?" She asked her twin, as she spun around in a circle. Lexie was wearing the top Dot had given her, with ripped black jeans. She stopped in front of their full length mirror to admire the shirt, before grabbing her navy blue sweater and zipping it over the shirt so her mom wouldn't see.

"Amazing!" Clary clapped, jealous of how gorgeous her sister looked. "And me?" She asked Lexie, copying the same twirl she previously did.

"Amazing." Lexie complimented, grabbing her stele in one hand and her sisters hand in the other. Clary grabbed her stele as well and they both tucked them into their sweater pockets. Neither really understood why they were bringing their stele, but it just felt right to them. "Let's go." Lexie said, as the two made their way downstairs with their arms linked.

"Hey, Luke." Clary and Lexie greeted him in unison, once they noticed he was over. "What's up?" Clary asked, as the sisters detached from one another to join their mother and Luke in the kitchen.

Luke broke his attention from Jocelyn and turned to face the girls. "Hey girls. Incredible drawings." He said, after glancing down at both of their sketchbooks on the counter, with ruins drawn all over them.

"Thanks." The twins said at the same time, causing them both to laugh since they've finally realized how often they do it.

"And, I got you these." Luke said pulling out two boxes of spray paint, one for each of the girls. "Spray paint."

Clary immediately looked over the box and smiled. "Oh, they're perfect." She told Luke.

"Maybe I'll go paint up the city with these." Lexie joked, as she picked up one of the cans and pointed it at Luke, only to tease him.

Luke let out a soft chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Lexie. "Now, if you do that then I'm going to have to arrest you." He informed Lexie, keeping a straight face even though they both were only joking. "You too Clary."

"The paint is for Simon's van." Clary said to Luke, before turning to their mother. "We're insisting he rename the band."

Jocelyn let out a sigh in relief. "Oh, yes please."

Luke's attention averted to the stele sticking out of Lexie's pocket, and soon realized that Clary had hers as well. "Did your mom talk to you girls about those?" Luke asked, acting just as serious as their mother did with them earlier.

Lexie pulled hers out and held onto it tightly. "Yeah, we talked about them. They're beautiful." She said, looking the stele over one last time, before tucking it back into her pocket.

Luke's face remained serious though, keeping eye contact with both of the girls. "Lexie and Clary, you're 18 now and-"

"What is with you guys?" Clary asked, bewildered by the fact that they keep bringing this up. "We're turning 18, not heading off on some epic journey."

"But you guys are!" Simon called out, as he walked in and stood in between Clary and Lexie. "See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." He announced, as both girls looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Jocelyn still looked nervous and continued to try and convince the girls to stay home, or not go out too late. "You should come back here after." Their mother suggested, hoping that the three would accept the offer. "The city's not that safe right now."

"Mom, we'll be okay." Lexie insured her. "Thanks you though." She said, as the girls grabbed the spray paint and the three best friends started to head out.

"But we will take a rain check." Simon told Jocelyn, just before stopping in his tracks. Lexie and Clary looked at him, confused as to why he was stopping. "Wait." He said, and turned to face Jocelyn. "Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Simon asked, letting his hunger get the best of him.

"Simon, your gig." Clary reminded him, as she started to pull his arm back towards the exit.

Simon and Luke made small talk about his singing as the girls went over and hugged their mom goodbye. Jocelyn held onto the girls tightly, as if it might be their last time embracing one another. "I can't breath." Lexie choked out.

"Breakfast, us three, tomorrow." She told her daughters to ensure that they wouldn't forget. "Promise?"

"Promise." They said in unison, thinking that their mom would finally let them go, but she continued to hold onto them tightly.

Both girls started repeating the word mom, hoping that it would catch her attention so she'd finally let them go. "Mom, you have to let us go. We're biologically and legally an adult." Clary told her, playing the adult card now that they were 18.

"Yeah." Their mother sighed, as she finally released her daughters. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled, while running her fingers through Lexie's hair.

"Shall we?" Clary asked, linking her arm with Lexie's. The two turned to Simon, who took Clary's spray paint for her.

"Yes." He responded, just before Clary detached from Lexie and hopped on Simon's back. The three then exited the house, with Clary on Simon's back and Lexie following close behind.

"I just don't understand what she's trying to protect us from. I spend all day in my room or at a coffee shop, and Clary's always in an art studio. Our lives couldn't be more mundane." Lexie ranted to the four of them on top of Simon's van. "Plus, we don't even know much from when she was young." She continued, speaking for both her and Clary, who nodded in agreement.

"Just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen suggested.

"Well we would if we could, but she doesn't have any." Clary shrugged.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, and our dad died before we were born." She added in.

Maureen was taken back by what they were saying, them having no family seemed suspicious to her. "So you have no one? No uncles? Aunts? Third cousins twice removed?" Every time she would list someone though Clary or Lexie would shake their heads.

"Just us three." Lexie said, holding onto her sisters hand.

Simon added in a few comments about the number of chairs there were for their family every seder - since preschool. But, it didn't shake the look on Maureen's face, who thought that this was extremely bizarre. "You guys don't think that's a little suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep dark secret."

Lexie can't contain a slight giggle after hearing the last part. "Maureen trust me, our mom couldn't conceal anything from me and Clary."

"It's impossible." Clary said, completely agreeing with her sister. Their mom could never keep something from them.

Clary and Lexie sat down next to each other during Simon's gig. Lexie couldn't help but be mesmerized by Simon's voice, which certainly wasn't helping her get over him like she planned on doing. However, Simon's eyes stayed locked on Clary's during the entire performance, which didn't go unnoticed for Lexie. She envied her sister for Simon being in love with her, and yet Clary didn't even know it.

After their performance, the four walked back to Simon's van that was parked outside of Pandemonium. "So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." Clary said, which was followed by all of them huffing out a laugh at the name.

"What were we thinking right?" Maureen asked in disbelief.

"But now we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon announced proudly, and him and Maureen celebrated over the name.

"Definitely better than Champagne Enema." Lexie said, leaning against the van.

Clary reached into the van and pulled out the spray paint they had gotten from Luke earlier. "Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired." She told the group as she made her way over to the side of the van. "C'mon sis!" She called out to Lexie, who quickly followed behind her.

"Hey, what's that tag you added?" Simon asked Lexie, who looked had a confused expression on her face. Clary wrote out the band name, but Lexie painted the same symbol she had been drawing all day.

Clary took notice of the symbol on the van and looked over at her twin, hoping to find some explanation. "I don't know. I keep drawing this symbol though, even when I don't mean to." Lexie shrugged.

"That's the same one I've been drawing." Clary said. The two girls stared at each other, knowing that there was no coincidence behind them continuing to draw this symbol that they've never seen before, until today.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." Maureen told them, but to Clary and Lexie this was different. It was different because the same thing was happening to both of them. They stayed at the side of the van, keeping their eyes locked on the symbol as Maureen and Simon went over to the trunk.

Clary's focus broke once she felt somebody bump into her. "Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She asked him, clearly frustrated with him since he didn't even apologize.

Lexie looked over and saw that Clary was talking to this guy with blonde hair, who was covered in tattoos. "At least apologize." Lexie added in, wanting to help defend her sister against this jerk.

"You can both see me?" He asked the girls, taken back by how they could see through his glammor.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary shot back at him.

Lexie sighed, and grabbed her sisters arm. "Let's just go, he's not worth it." She suggested, while shooting the mysterious guy a annoyed look.

"You two have the sight." He stated, seeming almost agitated by this discovery.

Clary couldn't help let out a short laugh, "Wait, the what?"

"How can I not know who you two are?" He questioned, switching his glance between both girls.

"Really? Has that line ever worked?" Lexie asked, thinking that he was hitting on them.

Before he could respond, another guy called out for him. "Jace!" They heard his friend yell, which caught the blonde guy's attention. He kept his eyes on the two girls, with a confused expression, before running into Pandemonium to meet his friend.

Clary and Lexie turned towards Maureen and Simon, who were looking at the twins strangely. "Can you believe that blonde dude?" Clary asked them, in disbelief after the encounter her and Lexie just had with him.

"You mean the imaginary dude you guys were talking to?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrow at his two best friends.

Lexie and Clary both looked shocked, "What do you mean imaginary? Look, he's running into the club." Lexie pointed towards Jace, but Maureen and Simon still didn't see him.

"Lexie, there's no one there." Maureen informed her, but Lexie refused to believe it. Her and Clary both just had a conversation with this dude, there's no way it was all in their head.

"The guy covered in tats, like-" Lexie stammered.

"What guy are you two talking about?" Simon asked them, not understanding anything that they were talking about.

Clary looked between the two, shocked because she assumed that they were just joking around with them. "You guys seriously don't see him?"

"No." Simon stated bluntly, starring at his two best friends like they losing their minds.

"Guys, please stop making us feel like we're insane." Lexie begged, secretly still hoping that they weren't being serious and they actually saw the guy who bumped into Clary.

Maureen was quick to respond, "Could you stop acting that way?"

"What was in your guy's lattes?" Simon asked, genuinely concerned for the twins, thinking that they might've been drugged.

Instead of responding Clary started to take off her sweater, revealing the shirt Dot had given to her earlier. Lexie took note of what Clary was doing and did the same, also revealing the shirt she had received from Dot. The twins looked at each other once more, before starting to head inside the club.

"Wait, where are you going?" Simon called out to the twins, after catching their sweaters as they tossed them over to him.

Lexie turned her body slightly, so she was able to make eye contact with Simon. "To get answers." She told him, before spinning on her heels to catch up with Clary. They heard Simon yell to them about their fake ID's, but they didn't care. They were both determined to get some answers.

Lexie and Clary entered Pandemonium side by side with Maureen and Simon entering behind them. They both started to scan the club for the blonde guy they encountered outside, and Lexie quickly caught sight of him heading towards a restricted area of the club. "There." She mumbled, loud enough for Clary to hear.

"I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks." Simon announced to their group.

"I'm gonna go with you." Maureen told him, before grabbing his hand and heading over to the side.

The twins didn't turn around once though, they were both to focused on keeping their eyes on the blonde dude. Both Lexie and Clary could hear their best friend calling out to them, but chose to ignore him as they started to follow Jace. Once he had gone behind the closed curtains, they needed to figure out how they were going to get in there so they could talk to him. Lexie looked around the club trying to come up with an idea, but Clary had already thought of one first. She had gone over to a random guy who also was entering the blocked off space and latched onto his arm.

"Somebody works out." Clary said to the man, pretending to admire his arms when she was really motioning for her sister to come over.

Lexie quickly made her way over to the guys open arm, latching onto it as well. "Cool contacts."

Once inside they both let go of his arm, and stood close by the entrance. They decided to wait to go over to Jace, since he seemed to be having an intimate conversation with a dark haired women in a purple dress. Lexie used this time to observe her surrounding, which included a women in white latex dancing for a group of men and another guy leaning against the wall, watching everything unfold.

"Watch out!" Clary screamed, suddenly. Lexie turned and saw her sister push the women away from Jace, who was holding a glowing sword in his hands.

"Clary!" Lexie yelled, feeling frightened for her sister, who had just gotten herself into a bad situation. She wanted to run ahead and grab her, but she felt frozen in place once she saw that the women in the purple dress was now transforming into some kind of monster.

"Careful!" Jace shouted, pushing Clary back and sending her sliding across the floor. He looked back at her to make sure she was okay, before killing the monster that Clary had just saved.

Lexie ran over to her sisters side, kneeling down next to her. "Oh my god Clary, are you okay?" She asked, as she watched a fight begin to unfold in front of them. The girl who was once dancing for all the men was now killing them, with a bracelet that turned into a whip.

Jace turned to face the girls, and extended his hand out to Clary. "Are you hurt?" He asked her, probably feeling guilty for shoving her the way that he did. Clary nodded in response and Lexie just stood next to her in silence, unsure what to say or how to react.

Seconds after Jace had gone over and helped Clary up, another man started to attack him from behind. He dropped his sword on the couch in front of him accidentally, but continued to fight the guy off without a weapon. Clary stepped froward and picked up the sword off the couch, her and Lexie observed the sword as it immediately started to glow once Clary picked it up.

Both girls were distracted by the glowing blade and didn't notice a demon come up from behind Lexie, who grabbed her and threw her a few feet. Lexie hit the ground hard, and could hear the demon star starting to make his way over to here. Unfortunately, Clary was distracted by Jace who was also fighting off a demon, which Clary eventually helped kill. Lexie looked up in horror, as the demon slowly made it's way over to her. She felt speechless and hopeless, thinking that she was about to die. Suddenly, the guy decimated into orange, black, and yellow shards, meaning that he had just been killed. Kasey looked at who had saved her, which was the raven haired guy that she saw leaning up against the wall earlier.

Kasey was still in shock after witnessing so much. She opened her mouth to thank him, but never got the chance because he had already gone back to helping Jace fight off the others. Once again, Kasey felt glued to the ground as she stayed down, believing that she was safer there than she would be if she got back up and instead watched as Jace and the guy who saved her finished off the last guy.

"Kase!" Clary yelled, running over to her. "We're leaving!" She informed her, grabbing her hand and lifting her up to her feet. Kasey and her ran out of Pandemonium as fast as they could, refusing to look back. They could hear Simon trying to get their attention, but didn't stop running. They couldn't describe what they just saw, it was all so surreal and none of it made sense to them. The twins jumped into a taxi the second they got outside. "Drive." Kasey and Clary said in unison wanting to get away from this supposed nightmare.

Lexie and Clary were pacing around in circles, explaining to their mother about what happened at Pandemonium, who didn't seemed shocked by any of this information. "We had to have been drugged." Lexie told them, searching for a reasonable explanation for what happened in the club. "What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?" Jocelyn asked her daughters, ignoring their talk about being drugged because she knew what was really happening. "Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to us?" Clary asked their mother, clearly frustrated at her moms question. "I think I killed a guy."

Jocelyn pulled out a stele, similar to the one she gave the twins earlier for their birthday. She hovered it over her arm, revealing a tattoo that looked like the ones they saw earlier on the blonde guy. "Girls, did they look like this?" She asked them, but she already knew by the look on their faces that they were. "Mom..." The twins both breathed out, taking a step away from her. "Everything you girls saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've been dreading this conversation with the two of you since they day you were born." Jocelyn started explaining to them, making her way over to them.

Kasey shook her head, not wanting to accept what her mother was trying to tell them. "What's going on?" She asked her, still extremely confused by everything that's happened. "Are we going insane?" Clary stuttered. "No, you're not." Their mother told them, holding onto both Clary and Kasey's hands. "But the protections are wearing off. You two are 18 now, and you need to learn the truth." "Protections? What does that even mean?" Clary questioned her, still not understanding what was their mom was telling them.

Kasey ran her fingers through her hair, feeling overwhelmed. "Mom you're freaking us both out." "I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." Jocelyn said, squeezing both of the girls hands for support.

Jocelyn was cut off by Dot, who came running in. "Jocelyn, look out the window." Dot instructed, and Jocelyn jogged over to the window to see what she was talking about. "Magnus called to warn us. They found you." She continued, referring to the two circle members outside of their home. "Dot, it's time." Jocelyn told her, before running throughout the house to retrieve something. "Okay girls, listen to me. You two cannot be near me." "Why not" Kasey asked, grabbing a hold of her sisters hand. Jocelyn made her way over to their bookshelf. "I got a very powerful person angry." "What'd you do?" Clary asked her, puzzled. "I hid something from him and his followers." Jocelyn informed the girls, as she made her way over to them with two necklaces in her hand. Kasey raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what her mom was trying to explain to the two of them. "Who's followers? Maybe we should just call the police?" She suggested, not fully understanding the type of situation they were in. The police couldn't help them.

"The police officer you need to call is Luke." Their mother told them, turning both girls around so she could put their necklaces on them. She started putting Clary's on her first, which had a purple crystal attached to it. "Keep these with you, and think of me when you girls wear them." She instructed them, as she moved on over to Kasey, placing a similar necklace except hers had a blue crystal attached to it.

"What the hell is happening!" Clary shouted, clearly getting annoyed by her mother, who still hadn't told the girls what was going on. Dot then came over, handing Jocelyn a container filled with a green substance. "Only if you need it." "Girl's, trust your instincts." Jocelyn told the twins, while holding onto both of their arms. "You're both so much more powerful then you know."

"Dot open it." Their mother ordered Dot, who formed opened up a portal in their house for them. "Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you girls more than words." She continued, pulling both Clary and Kasey over to the portal Dot created for them. "Mom what are you doing?" Kasey asked, feeling her sister shaking with fear.

"Luke will explain everything." Their mother said, implying that she wasn't going to get a chance to tell them herself. "He'll hide you both." "Hide us, hide us from who" Clary repeated, frightened. "From the circle." Jocelyn informed them, although her daughters had no idea what she meant by that. "Trust no one else."

"Mom-" Clary started, but was cut off by their mom. "Where's Luke now?" Jocelyn asked, understanding that the time they had was short and valuable, which meant that she had to ensure that the girls knew what to do once they separate. "At the police station!" Kasey answered quickly, with her eyes wide and dewy. Jocelyn squeezed both girls one last time. "Remember I love you girls so much" She reminded them, before stepping back from them because she knew they were about to go through the portal.

Both girls screamed for their mom, but it was no use since they were already being sucked into the portal. The girls held each others hands as they entered the portal and moment later were being transported to the police station. Clary and Kasey let out a yelp as they landed on the ground in a sitting position against the wall. Since it was their first time going through a portal it took both of them a few seconds before they recovered from their travel. Kasey noticed that Clary was holding onto her hand, and sensed that she must've hit it when they fell. "Sis, you okay?" Kasey asked, concerned for her sister since it seemed to be bothering her.

Before Clary could respond the girls were cut off by the sound of footsteps, from the stairs that were beside them. "Clary? Kasey?" A female voice interrupts them, causing the girls to turn their attention to the women making her way towards them, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Captain Vargas." Kasey replied as her and Clary stood up to greet her. "It's 2:00 in the morning, what are you girls doing here so late?" Captain Vargas questioned, not understanding what reason the girls would have to be at the police station so late. I'm Clary and Kasey turned to look at one another, both trying to think of a reasonable explanation for why they were here so late. "Um, Luke said he's, uh, drive us home if he was still here." Clary lied, stuttering her words as she spoke, feeling put on the spot.

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh?" The captain comments, making her lips twitch up in a smile. "Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take awhile." She informs them, going back to her previous expression, which was more concerning and serious. "Okay well, we'll just wait in the cafeteria for him." Kasey tells her smiling in an attempt to divert suspicion off of them. Both girls start to turn the corner, but stops once Captain Vargas calls their names. "Is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?" She asks the twins, clearly concerned for their well being. This comment makes both girls smile, since it's clear that Captain Vargas cares about them and wants to ensure that they're okay.

"Yeah something like that." Kasey falsely confirmed, in hopes that the Captain would now let the girls out of her sight so they could find Luke. Once they notice the women nodded slightly, they take this as an okay to leave. The twins continue past the corner and wait until they're sure that Captain Vargas is gone, and then start making their way down the stairs.

Kasey and Clary peered over the stairwell, listening in on Luke's conversation with a man in a suit, and a woman in an orange dress who was partially sitting on top of his desk. The twins watched the exchange cautiously, not wanting to risk being caught. "The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." The man informed Luke. "Fairchild." The twins huff out in unison just loud enough that the three below couldn't hear. 

"Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart." The man continues. "The circle has her now. It's only a matter of time until we catch her twin daughters." Kasey and Clary are instantly filled with fear after that comment, not only do they have their mother, but they're after them as well. Yet, Kasey would never let anything happen to Clary, the circle would have to go through first before they could even touch her twin sister. "You can have them all if you give up the Mortal Cup." The chocolate skinned woman proposes, it takes Luke a moment to respond, but when he does it's not the answer anyone was expecting to hear.

" I don't care about any of them. They mean nothing to me. You can kill them if you like." Luke spits out in hostility, with no trace of emotion on his face. Clary gasps after hearing Luke say that, and Kasey grips onto her arm for support. Luke was like their father, but now they didn't even know who he was anymore. Clary's eyes started to well up, feeling betrayed by the police officer she looked up to as a child. While Kasey just kept shaking her head, refusing to believe that Luke actually meant what he had just said. However, even she had a hard time believing him, feeling broken as a single tear slid down her cheek.

The girls keep their attention focused on Luke's conversation with the man and woman, as much as they wanted to run away right now, they couldn't and wouldn't until they were sure that they couldn't get anymore information on what was happening. "My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years?" Luke continued, practically twisting the knife he had stabbed in Clary and Lexie's back. He starts to stand up, with the other two following suit as he did. "Now, when I find the Cup, I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the circle that." Luke finished, eyeing down the two who were standing on the opposite side of his desk.

"No one mentioned Valentine." "You didn't have to." Luke tells the woman. He knew Valentine better than anyone. "Listen to me." The man in the suit demands, pointing his finger at Luke. Luke immediately swiped the mans hand away, replacing it with his own as he now points at the man in a threatening manner. "No, you listen to me." Luke instructed, now starting to lose his cool. "Get out of my office." He orders them, now changing his fingers direction so it was now pointing towards the exit.

Kasey and Clary had heard enough, and quickly hid behind the stairwell. Neither knew how to react, everything was happening and changing at such a rapid place, one they couldn't keep up with. "Come on let's go." Clary told her sister, choking back more tears. She continued, knowing that both of them wanted to get back to their home as fast as they could.

Clary held onto Lexie tightly, as the two darted out of the police station and into the pouring rain. They twins start to race down the outside stairs, but when Lexie suddenly stop in her tracks, Clary turns back for her. "Kase, we can't stay." Clary told her sister and grabbed a hold of her hand, trying to force her to keep going. "Those people are after us, and Luke can't help us."

"I know he can't help us! Nobody can, we're alone now!" Kasey shouted, tearing her hand away from Clary's in a moment of anger. "Clary I'm sorry, I just need a minute." She apologized in a calmer manner, feeling guilty about lashing out at her sister.

Clary reached for her sisters hand again, gripping it tighter this time. "We're not alone Kase. We still have each other." Kasey pulled her sister into a quick embrace, that was filled filled with a lot of love and support. Clary was right, they weren't alone and they needed each other more than ever now. The two soon separated and continued their fast paced journey back to their home, both holding onto the hope that their mom might still be there, even though they both knew that she wasn't and that the circle had her.

"Mom! Mom!" The girls cried out once they got to the shop, both out of breathing from running as fast as they could. When they got no response from their mother, they both started crying. Clary fell onto her knees in tears, and Kasey immediately went down on hers to so they could comfort each other. The twins held onto each other, crying into each others arms.

The twins took deep breaths and tried to calm down, still holding onto each other as tight as they could. When they finally stopped crying, they stood up and started searching for weapons they could use, in case anybody was still in their shop or home. Kasey found her weapon first, which was a long and skinny sword that was leaning against the wall. She turned towards her sister, who had an axe in her hands and the two made their way upstairs.

When they got into the loft, they both jumped when they thought they heard something from down the hall, but when they looked nobody was there. Lexie gripped onto her weapon tighter, preparing for anything that was about to jump out of them. Neither expected to see Dot standing in the middle of their living, when they turned around. Clary and Kasey felt relieved when they saw their friend standing there, and both dropped their weapons thinking they were safe. "Dot..." Clary said, as the two girls stopped in front of her.

"They took Jocelyn." Dot told the girls, with a blank expression on her face. Neither girls thought must of it, since they were both too caught up in seeing Dot alive and believing that they were no longer alone. "Who? The circle?" Kasey asked, thinking back to the conversation they overheard at the police station. "Yes, rogue shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Dot confirmed, as she made her way closer to the girls. "What the hell are you talking about?" Clary questioned while fighting back more tears.

Dot continued inching towards the girls, still not showing much emotion. "Think, girls. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." She continued, but neither Clary or Kasey had any idea what she was talking about. "No, we don't know anything about a Cup!" Clary told her, feeling overwhelmed and confused.

"Did you check downstairs, it's probably one of those." Kasey chimed in. Dot shook her head. "No, no, it's not one of those." She continued to make her way closer to them, which started to make Clary feel uncomfortable. "Think, girls. This could save Jocelyn." "I can't think! Somebody just kidnapped our mother!" Kasey began to shout at her, not understanding why she was being so persistent about a cup.

"You know more than you think you do, Clary and Kasey Fray." Dot said venomously, as her face suddenly morphed into a terrifying creature that was similar to the one they saw at the club.

Clary instinctively stabbed the creature with her stele, which momentarily had an effect on the monster. She then grabbed her sisters hand and the two back away from it, but Kasey made sure she was in front of her sister so that she could protect her. They both watched as they creature started changing into it's full form.

"Watch out!" Kasey screams while pushing her sister further back, noticing that the creature was about to lunge at them. It jumped on top of the table in front of Clary and she quickly rolled out of the way. The creature then started making its way towards Kasey, but Clary than swung at the creature with her axe, before it could do any damage to her sister. However, it didn't seem to have much of an effect on it as it also nipped at Clary and then started to corner her against a wall.

Kasey watched in horror, thinking that it was about to kill her sister and then move onto her. She tried getting up in time, but stopped when she noticed a glowing blade go through the creature. Her eyes wandered over to the person who had just killed it and was shocked to see that it was the blonde guy from Pandemonium. Jace kept his eyes on Clary for a brief moment, before turning to Kasey and helping her onto her feet.

"What no thank you for saving your lifes?" He asked them, mostly directing it towards Clary. Both girls stared at him, feeling numb from everything that just happened. "Careful." He warned Clary, examining her necks. "Demon got a piece of you." "Demons?" They both said simultaneously, as he continued to check out Clary's wound.

"Yeah. What'd you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?" He responded as if the answer was obvious.

"We thought it was Dot." Kasey replied for the two of them. Jace shook his head slightly in response, and corrected them, "No that was a Ravener demon, Shapeshifter." "Uh, why is the room spinning?" Clary asked, starting to feel lightheaded. Kasey stepped closer towards her sister, concerned for her health. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Jace, who was still examining her sisters wound.

"Demon venom." Jace said. "Is that bad?" Clary said softly, before collapsing into Jace, who managed to catch her before she fell. "Clary!" Kasey shouted, her voice shaking in fear. "Help her, please" She begged Jace, who was holding her sister in his arms. Jace kept his eyes focused on Clary, who was dangling in his arms. "I got you." He mumbled, before turning his attention towards Kasey. "I will, just follow me." He told her, who obliged without hesitation. "Wait." Kasey called out to him, causing him to stop walking and turn back to wait for her. Suddenly everything turned black, as she collapsed onto the floor.

During their sleep, Kasey and Clary's necklaces started to glow as they shared the same dream. It was of their mother, who was surrounded by a clear, purple substance. There was also a man, who started to draw a circle on their mothers neck with a stele. They both suddenly jolted awake, and sprung forward in their bed. Kasey managed to stop herself midair noticing that a girl was sitting on her bed and she didn't want to hit her, but Clary didn't notice on time and bumped into the girl instead.

"Ow.." She mumbled, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm Isabelle." The girl said, introducing herself to the twins with a smile. "I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted." She continued, directing her comment at Clary. "Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." "What are you talking about?" Clary continued asking the girl while Kasey just looked around, observing the room that they were in. "You two really don't know much, do you?" Isabelle asked them, noticing how clueless they both looked.

Kasey focused her attention back onto Isabelle and shook her head. "All we know is that some people took our mother, and now you guys have taken us too." She accused, even though deep down she had a feeling that they weren't going to hurt them. Isabelle had to hold in a chuckle, still trying to make the girls feel at ease. "And by taken I assume you mean saved your life."

"A mundane shouldn't even be here. Let alone, two of them." The handsome, raven haired boy form the club commented while entering the room with Jace. "Where is here exactly?" Kasey asked him, speaking softly since her sister was already doing enough freaking out for the both of them. The twins just wanted some answers.

"They're not mundanes, Alec." Jace notified him. Alec turned his body so that he was facing Jace. "How do you know that?" He shot at him. "Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it. " Jace responded while gesturing towards Clary. "And she's her twin, so she can't be a mundane either." Look Isabelle, can you?" He asked, before taking her position on the bed where the twins were. "I'm Jace Wayland." "The guy from the loft." Kasey mumbled, feeling secure with now here. "We're-" "Kasey and Clary Fray, we know who you are." Jace said, cutting her off.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked, refusing to let this go. Jace seemed annoyed by this, "Alec you-" However, this time it was Kasey's turn to cut him off. "No, trust me, you're not." She said, making eye contact with him and actually managing to get a slight smile out of him. Kasey then remembered that he was the one who saved her back at Pandemonium and made a mental note to thank him late for that.

The smile on his face didn't last long though. "I have to report this to the Clave." Alec informed them all, still speaking in a serious tone. "You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace advised him, not wanting to worry the twins. "My brother doesn't have a dial." Izzy stated from her chair. "I love you Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." She reminded him with a smile on her face. "I love you too." Alec said to her, still not liking this whole situation. "But this just-"

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace ordered him, getting tired of Alec's comments. "Here's a word you never here me say. Please?" He said, motioning towards the door. Alec however, wasn't going to to leave without a fight. "What is with you? Really, no, what is with him?" Alec asked Izzy annoyed, as he noticed her getting up to approach him. "Walk with me, big brother." She instructed him while linking their arms and leading him out of the room.

Kasey looked back at him as him and his sister disappeared out of sight, she didn't understand why them being her was annoying him so much. "Your wounds. They're healed." Jace told the girls, who both seemed shocked by this. "How is that even possible?" Clary asked, looking over at her shoulder. "I didn't even know I had one." Kasey said, not remembering being bit or scratched by the demon they encountered in their house. "He got you on the arm." Jace informed the younger twin. "Everything was happening so fast, you must not have noticed."

Kasey nodded since his answer seemed reasonable. "So, we're miraculously healed, and all you stunning people have some magical powers?" Clary questioned him, pretending like she has it all figured out. Jace chuckles at her comment. "No, don't confuse me with a warlock." "A what?" Kasey raised a questioning eyebrow, not understanding what that was. "A warlock." Jace repeated, but then realized that they still had no idea what he was talking about. "It's one of the Downworlders."

"Okay, slow down. What's a Downworlder?" Kasey asked, since both her and Clary's were feeling overwhelmed. Jace seemed confused by the twins lack of knowledge. "Warlocks, vampires, seelies..." He listed. "Literally my brain is about to explode." Clary interrupted as her eyes started to water.

"Alright I'll keep it simple for you guys. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you girls saw murdered at Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons." Jace explained to Clary and Kasey. "Like the one at our loft." Kasey said, feeling like everything was starting to click into place. Clary didn't seem to care as much about what he was saying though. "We're not interested in being apart of your supernatural fight club. I just want to find my mom." Clary told her while her voice started breaking. "The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Help us find her." She begged. "I'm the best chance you've got." Jace told them.

Clary shook her head slightly, in disbelief that he was willing to help two girls that he had just met. "We don't even know you." Her focus was then adverted to her cell phone, that was ringing in her pocket. She picked it up, and saw that it was their best friend calling her. "It's Simon." Clary told her twin before quickly answering his call. The sound of Simon's name instantly caught Kasey's attention. "What's he saying?" Kasey asked after a moment of her sister being on the phone with him.

"Have we been out for two days?" Kasey asked Jace while also answering semi answering her question. She got a nod from Jace in response which made Kasey gasp in shock. They watched as Clary went over to the window and looked out. Kasey quickly got up and looked outside too, where she saw her best friend standing outside. "I see you." Clary told Simon. "Give us five minutes, we have to get dressed." She continued to tell him and let out a sigh after a couple more seconds. "Just give us five minutes, okay?"

After Clary hung up, both girls turned to face Jace. "What happened to our clothes?" Kasey asked, just realizing that her and Clary were only dressed in t-shirts that were barely long enough to cover them. "Demon venom. Remember?" Jace replied. "Isabelle left you these." He said, referring to the leather clothes that were draping over the chair beside them. The twins made their way over the chair, each picking up an article of clothing that would be skin tight on them. They turned towards Jace with their eyebrows raised,. "You're kidding right?" Clary asked, hoping that he wasn't serious about them leaving in those clothes.

"Isabelle's very comfortable with her body." Jace simply told them, giving them the answer that they weren't hoping for. "Okay then." Kasey sighed, before her and Clary walked away so that they could get changed. When the twins had finished changing into the clothes Isabelle had provided for them. Kasey admired her outfit in the mirror, which was a black skin tight dress that had slits in the sides and a pair of short black booties to go with it. Although she didn't feel comfortable in the outfit, she did have to admit that the way it hugged her body was flattering.

"How did that get there?" Clary questioned, after pushing her hair away from her neck to reveal a tattoo. Kasey then looked at her neck and noticed that she had one as well. "I drew both of them" Jace told the twins seeming amused by their annoyance. "Okay, listen." Clary ordered him, as she walked forward and leaned up against a table in front of him. "I don't get everything that's going on her, but you do not tattoo our necks. That's creepy."

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die." He said with a shrug. The last part caught both of their attentions since neither of them had any idea what he meant. "And they're not tattoos. They're runes. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters, lethal for humans." Jace was now standing close to Clary only inches apart from her, as he bent down to get her notebook off a table. "But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?" He then flashed the other notebook up at Kasey since it was hers. "You too." He said, but was taken back by the confusion still plastered on the twins faces. "Maybe you don't. Which is what makes the two of you so special, Clary and Kasey Fray."

The three of them started to make their way out of the Institute, towards the front door to meet Simon. "I saw something behind your friend." Jace told them while holding his seraph blade out for their protection. Clary gave him a look, "You're not going to kill Simon, are you?" "Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it soon." He informed her, just before they started to make their way outside. "Wait so how are you able to make Simon not able to see you?" Kasey asked him, still confused about that whole aspect of their world.

Jace pulled his shirt up slightly, so he could show them a rune that was placed on his lower stomach. "This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes." He told the twins. "It's a shame, really, cause well, denying them all this." Kasey couldn't help a smirk from forming on her lips when she saw the way Clary admired his stomach, but her expression soon changed back to serious as the twins started to approach their best friend, Simon.

"What do you guys have on?" Simon asked while taking off his jacket and handing it over to Clary, as Kasey did her best to keep her jealousy from surfacing. "Let me take you both home." Clary took a deep breath before responding to Simon, as she tried to think of the best possible way to explain this to him. "I don't think we have on anymore." "Why? What do you mean?" He continued questioning, his puzzled expression extremely visible on his face. "Well-" Kasey started, about to explain everything but was interjected by a mans voice.

"Kasey and Clary Fairchild." The guy said, and they both instantly recognized him from the police station. Jace quickly came up behind the man, putting him into a headlock. The man continued to fight back against Jace, and the twins gasped in horror as the watched the whole fight go down. However, Simon couldn't see any of this so they just seemed crazy to him. "Guys, what're you looking at?" He asked them, placing his hands on both of their shoulders for support. The twins ignored him, not able to take their eyes off of the fight taking place before their eyes. They can hear the man trying to negotiate with Jace, but thankfully he doesn't buy into it. Their fight soon ends after Jace drives his seraph blade into the mans stomach. "We'll never stop hunting them." The man tells Jace, before collapsing to the ground, now dead.

Clary and Kasey rip themselves out of Simon's grasp and race towards Jace. "Jace!" Clary yells, obviously concerned for him after his intense battle. "Is he dead?" Kasey asks, stopping in front of the mans dead body that lied on the ground. "Is who dead?" Simon asked, following behind them. He was soon taken by surprise when the body suddenly became visible for him to see. "What the-" He stuttered, not understanding how a dead body randomly appeared out of thin air. "Jace, do you mind deglamorizing yourself, so our best friend don't think that we're losing our minds." Clary asked, noticing the look on Simon's face. Jace then glamorized so that Simon could now see him as well.

"Um, what's happening?" Simon asked his best friends while frozen in place from shock. There was no explanation as to what was happening in his mind, but definitely wasn't expecting any of this when he came over here to find them. "Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Jace ordered while already getting a head start up the stairs. Simon took a step forward towards the twins and his best friends. "Guys, who is this? Your meth dealer?" He interrogated, seeming concerned for them, but Kasey could tell it was more out of jealousy because of Jace. "Wait!" Kasey called out to Jace, making him come to a stop. "We've seen this guy before." "At the police station." Clary then added in.

Jace made his way back down the stairs and down towards the twins, stopping in front of the two of them, but mostly facing Clary. "He's a member of the circle. Clary and Kasey, he's here for you guys." "He's with the people that kidnapped our mother." Kasey said, thinking that there was some way that this could help them find her. "Right, your little mundane best friend here led him right to you guys." Jace said while gesturing over Clary's shoulder, towards Simon. The annoyance in his voice starting to get more adamant. "He's here to capture or kill you."

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon insisted, pointing at the dead body that was on the ground in front of them.Clary shook her head slightly, the hurt form the betrayal still noticeable on hers and Kasey's faces. "We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't."

"Clary, Kasey, I need to keep you both safe." Jace said while turning Clary so she was facing him. "I promise you both, I promise I am gonna help you guys find your mother. But you both are apart of us. You guys are Shadowhunters." He reminded them with his hand out for her to take. "What are you talking about?" Simon asked, still confused by everything that he was now learning. "Guys." He spoke softly, turning Kasey around so she was facing him. "You don't know this guy alright? Come with me. I can get us help." He then reached his hand out in front of them, much like Jace had. "Girls, please." "Guys, come on." The twins had no idea what to do, they were now stuck in between two men who insisted they went with them. Although, Kasey knew that this was mostly a unsaid battle for Clary. However, they were persistent on both of them going, which meant this was her decision as well. Clary and Kasey both turned their heads towards each others, trying to search for an answer in each others eyes.


End file.
